


Making up

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Smut, Top Gabriel, but still very much, he does both fite me, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley suggests a rather creative way for Aziraphale to make up for his past misatke





	Making up

**Author's Note:**

> I think I managed not to angst the smut. That would be the day I have officially succumbed to the darkness, a.k.a when pigs fly!  
THank you majorly to all of you out here reading this <3 I love you guys so much you don't even know.  
I know the last few fics have had their turmoils, but I promise, lots of legit soft and fluff coming soon. (including a trip to the zoo!)

Aziraphale was taking a long time to grab his coat. Crowley crossed his arms, checking his watch before looking back into the shop. Gabriel wrapped the scarf that Aziraphale insisted he wore around his neck. They were standing outside the shop, waiting for Aziraphale so they could finally take that walk down to the park.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Gabriel asked.

“Wait here,” Crowley said, entering the shop again. “I’ll go get him.”

Aziraphale was in the back room, holding his coat in one hand and staring off at the wall. Crowley placed a hand on his back, leaning over to look at his face. “Are you alright?”

“What?” Aziraphale blinked a few times, then looked over at Crowley. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I must have just, zoned out for a bit.”

“What’s on your mind?” Crowley asked. 

“Oh, nothing,” Aziraphale said. Crowley gave him a look and he sighed. “I suppose I’m just feeling a little…”

“Ashamed that you drugged an archangel?” 

Aziraphale huffed and looked away. Crowley stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and holding him tight. “That’s it’,” he said. “No angel of mine is going to go around feeling bad.” 

Aziraphale let himself be hugged, pressing his face to Crowley’s chest. “Thank you, dear,” he said, trying to pull away.

Crowley didn’t let him. “Nope. Not until you feel better.”

“We may be here a while,” Aziraphale said. 

“Then I guess we’re standing here for a while.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist, hugging him back. He could feel the love radiating off of him. It was a pure, wholesome love, one that had no conditions to it. It was awfully powerful and all of it was being directed right towards him. He felt very warm and calm, closing his eyes. If there was one thing he could count on in this world, it was Crowley's undying love and devotion.

“Is everything okay?” Gabriel asked, wandering into the room.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, Crowley finally letting him go. “Sorry for the wait.” He shrugged on his coat and picked up the bag of home-made duck food. “Shall we get going?”

“Ah ah,” Crowley said. He snatched the bag out of Aziraphale’s hand and holding it up to his eyes. “Gotta make sure you didn’t lace it with anything.” He chuckled and walked out.

Aziraphale glanced at Gabriel, a little sheepishly. Gabriel just gave him a soft smile and held out his hand. Aziraphale’s face brightened and he took it, the two of them following Crowley outside. 

-

“Isn’t it amazing?” Aziraphale asked when they returned. “Ducks are so resilient. Most humans wouldn’t even want to go out in this weather, and yet there they always are.”

“Maybe there’s something in the food,” Crowley said, smirking.

Aziraphale took off his coat and gave Crowley a look. 

“Are you ever going to stop bringing that up?” Gabriel asked, taking off his own coat. 

“Nope!”

Aziraphale placed a hand on Gabriel’s arm. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good.”

“Not tired?” Aziraphale asked, hands smoothing down Gabriel’s shirt. “Or weary? Or exhausted?”

Gabriel smiled at him. “Those all mean the same thing, Aziraphale.” Aziraphale nodded, his hands running over the smoothed cloth. “I’m fine. Really.”

“Don’t tell him that,” Crowley said, slinging an arm over Gabriel’s shoulder. “He might do something...devious.”

Aziraphale frowned, his hands dropping to his side. 

“It’s alright,” Gabriel said, looking over at Crowley. “You can let that go now.”

“I really can’t,” Crowley said. “Buuuuuut,” he slid around, standing behind Aziraphale, hands on his shoulders. “Maybe there’s a way he can make it up to you.” He leaned in, lips brushing against Aziraphale’s ear. “If you catch my meaning.”

“Really, darling,” Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes. “I hardly think that’s appropriate.”

“It could be,” Gabriel said, hands folded before him. 

“Oh?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Well, if that’s what you want.”

Gabriel stepped forward, placing his hands on Aziraphale’s waist. He pressed their foreheads together. “If it’s what you want.”

Aziraphale smiled slightly and placed his hands on Gabriel’s cheeks. He tilted their heads back, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s. Crowley crowded closer, chin resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder as he watched them kiss. 

“You guys are really hot, you know that?” he said. 

Aziraphale chuckled, lips forming a smile around Gabriel’s. He sucked on Gabriel’s bottom lip and then pulled back. “I really am sorry,” he said.

“I forgive you,” Gabriel said, pulling him closer.

Aziraphale chuckled again and kissed him. “I think you’ve been spending too much time around Crowley.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

Aziraphale turned his head, kissing Crowley on the cheek. “Not at all.”

Crowley smirked and kissed him. “Let’s move this party upstairs, hm?”

Aziraphale nipped back at him. “Let’s.”

-

Crowley flopped himself down on the armchair next to the bed, licking his lips and digging his fingers into the arms of the chair. 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked as Aziraphale kissed at his jaw and undid the buttons of his shirt. 

“Figure it was my turn to watch,” Crowley said, eyes lighting up. “And what a show it will be.”

Aziraphale turned his kisses to Gabriel’s collarbone, his fingers trailing along the edges of his wounds. “I want to make you feel good,” he said, lips never leaving his skin. “Better than you’ve ever felt before.”

“I have no doubt that you can,” Gabriel said, too hot for his body to shiver at the touches. 

Aziraphale smiled against his skin. He placed a lingering kiss to the spot just above the burn mark on Gabriel’s chest and pulled back. “Sit down, please.”

Gabriel’s gaze never left Aziraphale’s face as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Aziraphale ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying how it felt. Then Aziraphale was kneeling down, on a pillow that not only hadn’t been there before, but Gabriel was sure he had never seen in the flat at all. 

Gabriel kept his eyes closed as Aziraphale unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. 

“I want to see your eyes,” Aziraphale whispered, pulling Gabriel’s dick out of his pants.

Gabriel obliged, opening his eyes halfway, looking down at Aziraphale. They maintained eye contact as Aziraphale opened his mouth a little, Gabriel’s dick sliding across his lips as Aziraphale guided him in. 

It had been a while since they had done this and Gabriel screwed his eyes shut at the waves of pleasure that washed over him. His stomach muscles contracted and the burns on the side of his body stung a bit. 

Aziraphale’s mouth left him, his hand jerking him off instead. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded, his head falling back a bit. Aziraphale put his mouth back on him and Gabriel moaned. Aziraphale placed his hands on Gabriel’s thighs, his fingers pulsating against his skin as his mouth moved up and down Gabriel’s dick. 

It was different then when Crowley did it. Crowley was deep, and eager. He was fast and let his throat do a lot of the work. Aziraphale was more technical. He kept his lips tight, creating a suction that dragged pleasure out of every up and down motion. Crowley’s tongue was always involved, snaking out and running along the underside of Gabriel’s dick. Aziraphale’s tongue only seemed to be interested in the tip, waiting until Aziraphale was at the top of an up to lick around the head, pressing gently against the slit. 

Gabriel wouldn’t say one of them was better than the other. They were just different, and each of them made him feel incredible.

Crowley made a noise, that sounded an awful lot like, “ngk.” Gabriel looked over at him. He was gripping the arms of the chair for dear life, his nails digging through the fabric. He was moving his hips up and down, as if he was trying to get his pants to rub him off.

Gabriel opened his mouth to ask Crowley why he was torturing himself when Aziraphale’s mouth tightened, a hard pressure working its way up Gabriel’s dick as he finally pulled away, and the only sound that came out was a slightly stifled moan.

“Oh good,” Aziraphale said, sitting back on his legs. “I was worried that would be too much for you.”

It almost had been, and Gabriel’s wounds protested as his muscles held everything in. 

Aziraphale hummed, his hand slowly rubbing up and down Gabriel’s dick as he looked at it. “Yes,” he said. He stood up and Gabriel looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Aziraphale gestured down to him. “May I?”

Gabriel had zero idea what Aziraphale was talking about but he nodded. Aziraphale could do whatever he wanted in that moment and Gabriel knew he was going to like it, because Aziraphale was taking care of him. And he trusted him to do that.

“Scoot back a bit,” Aziraphale said.

Gabriel climbed up the bed, eyes glued to the way Aziraphale was looking at him, like he was full course meal about to be devoured. It wasn’t unpleasant. Aziraphale looked him over as he took off his clothes, folding them a bit and setting them down on the floor. Then he crawled after him, sitting on his knees as he straddled Gabriel’s lap.

“Crowley, dear.” 

Aziraphale held his hand out and Crowley was bouncing on the bed in an instant, handing him the bottle of lube, his breath heavy. His eyes were the yellowest that Gabriel had ever seen them, all of his attention focused on the two angels before him.

“Angel,” he whispered.

Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek, smiling with a soft, angelic face. He kissed him and Crowley’s body practically melted. “Why don’t you go keep him company?”

Crowley flopped down on the bed beside Gabriel, his clothes gone. He was incredibly hard and a bit of pre-cum was leaking onto his stomach. Gabriel reached over, hand grasping Crowley’s dick as Aziraphale lubed his up. Crowley gasped, hands grabbing Gabriel’s arm, wide eyes turned toward him. 

Gabriel didn’t have much time to react to the nails digging into his skin as Aziraphale was lowering himself down on Gabriel’s dick. If he wasn’t so absorbed in how beautiful Aziraphale looked, he probably would have come the second he started to slide in. But there Aziraphale was, his back perfectly straight, his stomach rolling with each breath, indicating to Gabriel that he, too, was enjoying this. And his face, flushed and soft, with white curls falling down his forehead. He was the epitome of beauty and Gabriel forgot for a moment exactly where he was or what was going on. 

Then Aziraphale started to move, and Gabriel’s free hand grabbed at one thigh, fingers digging deep into soft skin. He could feel a release building in his core, but he didn’t want to be done yet. He wanted to enjoy this moment as long as he could, so he winced at the pain and held it back.

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked, one hand reaching out to press gently on the skin near his wounds. 

“Better than,” Gabriel said, his voice hoarse and rough. 

Crowley groaned, his hips moving his dick through Gabriel’s hand as he watched Aziraphale move. 

“Fuck, angel,” Crowley said, his arms wrapping around Gabriel’s, nails digging new marks on new skin. 

Gabriel knew he had been talking to Aziraphale, about how heavenly he looked. But he wanted Crowley to be talking to him. So he tightened his grip, moving his wrist in time with Crowley’s thrusts. Crowley tossed his head back, eyes screwing shut as he arched his back, letting out one of his delightful moans. 

“Beautiful,” Aziraphale whispered. 

Gabriel looked at Aziraphale, fully expecting the other angel to be looking at Crowley. But he was looking at him, eyes moving up and down his body, one hand still on his hip, the other resting on his own leg as he moved up and down. 

Spurred on by the compliment, Gabriel moved his hand from thigh to waist, moving his hips up to match Aziraphale’s bouncing. 

“No, no,” Aziraphale said. “This is about you. So let me.” His hand pressed harder against Gabriel’s hip, pinning it to the bed. He shifted his movements, keeping Gabriel’s dick fully inside him as he rocked forward and backward. 

Crowley’s moan came out like a gargle. Aziraphale looked over at him and sighed with a fond smile. “Do you mind?” he asked Gabriel. 

Gabriel shook his head. Aziraphale grabbed the lube bottle and poured some on his fingers, placing his hand right back on Gabriel’s waist when he was done. He reached over with his other hand, rubbing the lube against Crowley’s hole.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley breathed out, his voice foreign and forced. 

Aziraphale slipped in one, two, then three fingers in quick succession. Crowley’s body convulsed, his hips moving wildly. His eyes were wide open, held that way by pure will as he watched Aziraphale work himself on Gabriel’s dick. 

He didn’t last very long. He spilled over, part of his cum landing on his stomach, the other part landing on Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel pulled his hand away, but Crowley’s arms tightened their grip, holding his arm pinned to Crowley’s chest. 

Gabriel would be concerned with the drying cum on his hand if it wasn’t for the way Aziraphale was moving on top of him. He was past being close. He could feel his release, just there, on the edge. But he clenched his muscles, closing his eyes so he could concentrate on forcing it away and enjoying the way Aziraphale moved just a little while longer. 

Aziraphale leaned forward, one hand moving from Gabriel’s hip to his chest, a surprisingly clean other hand resting on his cheek. He sat fully down on Gabriel’s dick, his ass hot and tight around him. 

“Come for me,” he whispered. And Gabriel did. He spilled into Aziraphale, biting his lip so he wouldn’t yell out the hard moan his voice dared to bring up. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth, leaning his head back a bit. A delicate moan escaped his lips and he came, his release dripping down onto Gabriel’s chest. 

“Ah, sorry,” Aziraphale said, miracling a towel in his hand and wiping himself off Gabriel. He reached over, cleaning up his hand and Crowley’s chest as well. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley sighed, looking more wrecked than he usually did, despite his lack of involvement. 

“I know, my love,” Aziraphale said, letting his hand rest on Crowley’s leg as he sat up straight, Gabriel’s dick still inside him.

He had spent the last few days looking miserable, ever since they found out about his plan. But right in that moment he looked so much like himself and it made Gabriel smile. 

Aziraphale finally go up, swinging a leg over, the mess inside him and on Gabriel disappearing with his movements.

“You know,” Gabriel said. “You two really shouldn’t be using your miracles for such frivolous reasons.”

“Yeah, I think he’s back to his full powers,” Crowley said. He turned on his side, head going to rest on his shoulder before spotting the wound. He settled for placing it on the pillow next to him, his hands holding tight to Gabriel’s arm. 

Aziraphale smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile, and he was back to looking miserable. Gabriel reached up, pulling Aziraphale down to him. Aziraphale snuggled up to his side, sighing a bit. 

“I’ll be okay,” Gabriel told him. “I can handle whatever they throw at me.”

“Just remember-” Aziraphale started.

“-I know,” Gabriel said. He looked between the two of them. “I’m not alone.”


End file.
